Reena
by AeroTundra
Summary: Fai finds an abandoned child in the rain one day. He also finds that this kid had cat ears and a tail. Nonetheless, he wants to take her home, knowing that no one else will. How will Kuro-wan react? AU. Tell me watcha think! Need tilte ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**So what happens when Fai finds a kid on the streets? **

**Read, find out, and tell me what you think!**

**Warning: I know little to nothing about babies so bare with me. :D **

**I don't and will never own Tsubasa. **

**I happen to love the name Reena!**

**

* * *

**

Cold and raining.

Fai peered out of the window of the store he'd just finish shopping in. Just a couple bags of essentials, finding the wheather quite uncomfortable.

_Maybe I should get a little more._ He thought to himself. _It's getting pretty bad out there._

He was just about to turn and start searching for more food, but something caught his eye. A movement. His eyes went to the small baby carrier. He's seen it there when he came in. He didn't bother worry about it. Someone probably forgot it there and planned to return to retrieve it.

But something moved. Curious, Fai stepped outside and around to the spot where he saw the carrier. He gasped. Dried tear streaks ran down her small face and her small hands were balled into fist. Fai peered closer, unbelieving. There was a child inside, probably three months. Left alone. In the rain.

"Who would leave you out here?" He asked the baby, reaching out to pick her up. He found the blanket that covered her soaked with rain. He lifted her into his arms and also found that her clothes were soaked. Basically, everything around her was soaked with water. Something fuzzy brushed against his arm and Fai looked down to see a black tail swishing in slow motions. "What?" He shifted her a little to get a better look. The tail was connected to her. Her clothing was cut out to make room for it. Fai moved the small hat that sat on her head and black ears twitched. "Half cat?" He breathed, not seeing anything like this before. Suddenly the wind blew rain in their faces. Fai turned, hoping to keep anymore rain off of her. He quickly went back inside to store, grabbing the wet carrier. "I guess I will need to buy more." He said, keeping the child in his arms. She shivered and he stopped to tuck her into his coat. Her wet clothing quickly soaked into his, but he tried to ignore it for her sake. He went through the aisles, finding bottles, formula, diapers, and other essentials. Unfortunately toys and strollers weren't common in a grocery store. He quickly paid and rushed to his car.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"If no one's going to take care of you, then I will." Fai sang happily as he stepped into his house. "All right, Reena?" He said, testing out the name he came up with. He set the many bags down in the hall and went to the main room. Carefully, he set the sleeping Reena down on the couch and quickly ran upstairs to get blankets. He ran back down and searched the bags, grabbing, bottles, diapers, and wipes. He turned and hurried back to Reena, who squirmed a little in the cold air.

"Okay, Reena-chan. First, I'll get you out of these cold clothes." He said already peeling away the wet dirty cloth. Reena whined at the discomfort and Fai frowned. "Sorry, sorry Reena-chan, but you have to be patient with me." He hesitated. "I also don't have any clue as to how to change a diaper." He smiled. "Well, there's always a first for everything, right Reena?" He chuckled, pulling off the soaked and soiled pamper.

Fai made a face but decided it was natural and continued on. He managed to clean her up as much as he could and found the box of wipes nearly empty. With a shrug he took a diaper and wrapped it on. Crooked, but on. Fai smiled in his sense of achievement. He took a blanket and wrapped it tightly around Reena's shivering, whimpering form. She soon stopped and looked up at Fai with wide storm gray eyes.

"See, that's better." Fai grinned. He got to his feet and went to the fireplace. "Kuro-myu's better at this than I am, but I guess I can make a fire for you until he comes home." He knelt by the fireplace and started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A ragged breath escaped Kurogane's lips as he approached the doorway to his house. Five days a week. Five days he worked in construction. Not something he chose, but something he just so happened to be good at. He had to get by somehow with Fai.

_Only one day._ He thought to himself. _Tomorrows Friday. I only have to work one more day._

Kurogane twisted the doorknob and entered, finding the air inside thankfully warm.

"Ah Kuro-pu!" His house mate, as he preferred it, called.

"Shower." He said, almost instinctively. It was part of the usual routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, shower. The last parts of his day all depended on his mood. He went up stairs, straight to their shared room and to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxX

"Don't worry, Reena-chan, he'll come back." Fai told the small child as she sucked hungrily at the bottle he'd just finished preparing.

_Thank God for the Internet_. He thought to himself.

About twenty minutes passed before Kurogane came back down, most likely in a much better mood now that he's clean. At the last minute Fai decided against shouting, "Look at what I found!" and instead decided to let him find out himself. He was ready to see his expression.

Kurogane came in, his hand on his face as if he had a headache. The fire cracked and he gave it a glance.

_Well, there's no way for you to see her like that, Kuro-nya. _Fai thought, a pout forming on his lips.

He automatically took a seat next to Fai. "Hm. You're strangely quite toda- what the hell is that?" His eyes had finally turned to him.

"I named her Reena." Fai laughed. Kuro only stared down at her, his face a mix between confusion and annoyance. "You...wha..?"

"I named her." Fai repeated slowly, as if to a three year old. "Reena."

"What the hell is she?" He asked, referring to her ears and her tail that had curled around Fai's arm.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking half cat." Kuro groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Well take her back to wherever you found her. Jeez, you're always finding strange things and bringing them here."

Fai huffed. "Cats and dogs aren't strange. They're normal house pets."

Kuro shot him a look. "Raccoon?"

"That was only once, Kurgs!" Fai laughed. "Plus this one doesn't have anywhere to go. I found her besides the store, in the rain. She was wet and starving. And even if we found an orphanage to put her in, who guarantees that they'll take her? And even if they do take her, who says she'll get adopted?" Fai cuddled against Reena's small form. "She's welcome here, tails and all."

"Jeez." Kuro groaned, going over Fai's logic in his head. He growled. "Fine. She'd better not be any trouble."

Fai grinned. "Ah, Kurgy! She won't!" He leaped on him, purposely avoiding to squish Reena. He then backed away and flicked Kuro in the middle of his forehead, earning a growl and a glare. "She's not a dog you know!"

* * *

**So this idea came to me on thanksgiving, and I was just sitting, thinking, what if Fai and Kurogane had a kid and that kid and that kid spent her life with them?(ofcourse it had to be a girl! XD) then I wondered how exactly, cause none of 'em could bare children...hopefully. Then there was the adoption thing. It had to be different then Fai walks into an adoption center and picks a girl. No! Instead he finds her on a cold, wet, fall day. Outside ofcourse. Then I thought that Kuro would probably make him send her to an orphanage. So I made her have ears. The mother(unknown as to whether she has cat ears or not) just abandoned her because she was different. Other people didn't and wouldn't want her because she was different. Everyone except Fai. ^ ^ so then Reena was born!**

**Also, I'm considering having Syaoran and Sakura in the fic, but I'm so bad at capturing their personalities and end up making them ooc. I know next to nothing about Kamui and Subaru and any of the other XXXHolic characters, so don't expect them to show up. ^ ^ Sorry...**

**I'm giving this idea a try in hopes that it will go far. If you like, please review so I can be happy and continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**So, I need ideas! I don't like the title Reena but I can't think of anything better. Someone help! Basically, the plot is about Reena growing up with Fai and Kurogane as her parents. Yes, there will be a bit of drama, romance, and kurofai...hopefully... So, like, send me ideas! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oi! Fai, get the kid." He reached over and softly smacked his head, with perfect aim in the darkness.

"Wuh..." Fai mumbled, still half asleep. Reena's cries flooded his ears and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, Reena." A smile crossed his lips as he lifted her into his arms.

Kurogane was giving him a dull, annoyed look. "She woke us up earlier. You've already fed her. What is it now?"

"Hm, it seems she needs to be changed." Fai concluded, briefly checking. "Don't worry, little Kuro-tan. I'll change her." With Reena still in his arms, Fai got up and out of bed.

Soft whimpering floated from the baby's lips into the silent night. Neither Fai nor Kurogane stirred from their slumber. Tiny hands balled into fists and face scrunched in discomfort, Reena whimpered more. Still, no one moved. Whimpering soon grew into crying and Kurogane's eyes snapped open.

Kuro only sighed deeply and ran a hands through his black hair. _Great. Now I feel guilty. _He thought to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Fai soon returned, happily yawning Reena in hand, to find that Kuro had drifted back to sleep. Fai looked down at Reena, a smile slowly widening. "Father, daughter bonding time." He sang. As carefully as he could, Fai climbed back into bed next to Kurogane. He placed Reena, who was just nodding off, as close as he could to Kuro without waking him. Then he pushed her even closer. "So cute!" He squealed in a whisper. He then slid under the thick blankets and allowed himself to drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The constant drone of an alarms flew into Kurogane's ears and once again he was forced to open them. Automatically, his hand shot out to shut the damn thing off. He watched Fai's form shift a little and felt that something was missing. Eh, it was probably nothing. He was just about to sit up when he felt something tug on his shirt. Red eyes shifted downward to see Reena curled up as much as she could, her small hands clutching his shirt. Kuro blinked. Reena yawned and let go, allowing her fingers to stretch.

"What the hell!" Kuro exclaimed, jumping back amd successfully processing what he just saw. Unfortunately, there was no longer any bed left and he ended up falling. Reena's ears twitched at the sound and she only sighed.

"Huh?" Fai said groggily, sitting up. "Kuro-myu, are you okay?"

"How the hell did she-"

"I put her there." Fai interrupted, shaking a finger as if scolding a child. "I thought she'd be comfortable. You didn't seem to have a problem with it while you were asleep."

"That's because I was asleep!" Kuro shouted, causing Reena to whimper.

"Kuro-loud!" Fai exclaimed, running towards him. He wrapped one hand around his mouth and one hand around his chest. "You'll wake Reena-chan." He whispered.

"Mmphnn..." Kuro mumbled against his hand.

"What was that?" Fai asked, leaning extremely close to his face.

Kuro pulled his hand away. "I couldn't breathe." He stated.

"That can't be all." Fai said, a little disappointed. His eyes shifted towards the clock. "Oh no. Kuro-my is gonna be late." He pulled him close and rubbed against his face, mewing like a cat. "But I don't want you to go."

"Hn." Kuro sighed as he allowed him to rub his face against his. "Okay get off. Gotta go." He peeled the other man off of him and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Aww, but you hate going to work." He called, not loud enough to disturb Reena. No response. He peeked up at Reena to see her still asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hm. I didn't know that." Fai muttered to himself as he searched the web for at least a little knowledge. He glanced at Reena, who babbled to herself in her newly cleaned baby carrier. It turns out that babies liked the sound of someone's heartbeat. Let's test that.

Smiling softly, Fai went over to Reena, who was sucking her thumb by now. He lifted her into his arms and held her where her black ears were against his chest. At first, she squirmed a little against his grip. Then settled down. Quiet mewls reached Fai's ears and inside he beamed with excitement.

_It really works! I can't wait to show Kuro-pu!_

Reena mewled again and clung to his shirt.

XxXxXxXx

"Hm. It's still raining." Fai said quietly, peeking out the window. Then Kuro's car drove into the driveway and parked. "Hyuu! Kuro-daddy's home." He bent down and lifted Reena out of her baby carrier. "That's what you'll be saying in a few years." He told her. She only stared up at him cutely with half of her hand in her mouth.

Soon the doorknob turned and the door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Kurogane.

"Shower!" Fai ordered, pointing towards the stair.

Kuro let out a ragged sigh. "Yeah, sh- what?" His red eyes snapped up to blue ones.

Fai laughed. "Shower? Like the one you take everyday?"

"Hn." Kuro raked a dirt crusted hand through jet black hair.

"Okay, hurry. I want to show you something." He used one hand to start pushing the other towards the stairs.

"It has something to do with the kid, doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

Kuro only continued upstairs. Mutters and swears followed him up.

* * *

**It's shorter than chapter one, but eh. It's here. You'll have to wait until chapter 3 for Kuro's reaction to the heartbeat thing. . can you wait that long! You most likely can. **

**It's a boring start...but don't worry, I plan to make it more exciting in the future. And yes, Reena will grow up. **

**Remember to give me title ideas, 'cause 'Reena' just doesn't work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

***tears* No one's given me any title ideas... *sigh* fine. I'll just think of one on my own. Enjoy the chappie. ^ ^ **

**And no, I don't own tsubasa chronicles.**

**

* * *

**

The steading beat of rain against the window.

Kurogane had just made it to the final step when Reena was shoved into his arms. "What are you-!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm eager to know if it works on you too." Fai said as she adjusted Reena to a more comfortable position.

"To know what?"

"Shh. Look." Reena, who whimpered at first, grew calm and leaned against Kuro's chest, listening to the steady drone of his heartbeat. "It does work. She can hear your heartbeat, Kurgy."

"Hn." He grunted.

Fai stepped closer to to his side. "So what happens when your heartrate speeds up?" Kuro opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about but stopped short when Fai's face appeared extremely close to his. Kuro turned to him, taking in his features. The pale, smooth skin of his cheeks, the icy blue eyes, soft blond hair that waved with every movement. Then the lips...

Kuro's hand went to the back of Fai's neck and before Fai could react, he pulled him until their lips pressed against each other. They were about to go deeper when Reena's mewl separated them. Fai's eyes went down to see that she was staring up at them with wide eyes.

"Aha!" Fai snapped his fingers. "We should introduce Reena-chan to Sakura and Syaoran."

A loud crash of thunder made them jump. Reena whimpered and clung to Kuro's dark shirt.

"No." Kuro said sternly.

"It's just water." Fai laughed.

"It's also cold outside."

"Aww!" Fai wrapped his long arms around Kuro's neck. "Is Kuro-daddy being protective of Reena?"

"No. I don't want to catch a cold." He argued.

"Or you don't want Reena to catch a cold." Fai grinned.

"Oh, shut up." He pushed Reena back into Fai's arms and turned to leave.

"Fine. When the rain stops. Then we'll go and visit them."

"They live two hours away." Kuro said as he plopped onto the couch.

"That's why you're driving, Duro-daddy."

He shot him a glare. Fai wasn't affected and skipped over to him instead. He sat next to him and placed Reena in his lap. "I think she likes you better."

"She's hardly a year old. She doesn't know what she likes." Kuro huffed.

"That's not true!" Fai exclaimed dramtically. "Well, it's true that's she's barely a year. But I think she knows what she likes." A pout formed on his face but Kuro pretended not to notice. It was strange the way his pouts affected him.

Fai sat in the living room, just giving Reena her newly made bottle. Both his and Kuro's empty dinner plates sat on the table. Someone had to wash them. "I'll-"

"I got it." Kuro said gruffly. He stood and took both dishes to the sink.

"Kuro does care." Fai said, beaming up to his back. Kuro grunted and continued washing. Fai turned to the window. The moon seemed to waver under the rain the continued to beat against the window. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop raining anytime soon."

"Yeah..."

"Well, at least the lightning stopped." At that moment another crash came and the window lit up. Reena jumped and whimpered, but continued to suck on her bottle. "Nevermind."

Fai stood walked towards the stairs. Another boom of lightning. Reena pushed the mostly full bottle from her lips and curled into a ball as much as she could. Which wasn't much.

"It's okay little Reena-chan." Fai said soothingly. "It's just lightning." He made it to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He walked to the closet and fished for a blanket. He quickly found a small light blue one and went back to the bed. He draped the soft cloth over Reena before climbing into bed.

Another loud crash came and whimpering turned to crying. Fai jolted upright and took Reena's form into his arms. Softly humming, he held her to his chest, hoping his newly learned technique would calm her. Crying simmered down to whimpering and her small hands clutched his shirt.

Fai turned towards the door and saw Kuro standing there, watching them. Fai grinned at him. "Expect me to use this a lot." Another crash and again, Reena jumped. She clung to Fai closer.

Kurogane huffed and turned the lights off. Fai still sat sitting up in the darkness. He could barely see kuro's form make its way towards them. He felt the bed shift as Kuro climbed in. Fai layed too, setting Reena between them. "Maybe we should get some supplies. Cribs and the like." He said, more to himself.

"Not in this weather." Kurogane scoffed. Another crash came, even closer. Reena whimpered, noticing that she heard no one's heartbeat.

"Kuro-daddy will protect Reena-chan from the lightning, right?" He moved Reena close to him. With Reena's keen hearing, she could faintly hear the steady beat of his heart and calmed. Fai moved closer and reached over to grab Kuro's hand. "Kuro-daddy will protect me too, right?" He whispered, bringing his hand to rest on his waist.

Fai couldn't see it, but Kurogane couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**Eh. So, good? Bad? Okay? Ooohh, Kuro's becoming more protective of Reena. We all know he didn't want her to get sick back there. We ALL know it! Tell me what you think. If I get reviews I'll know that people actually like this story. If I don't I'll feel abandoned and probably stop writing it. **

**Suggestions are always welcome. ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy~ I don't own tsubasa...**

* * *

"You wouldn't mind staying, right?" Fai asked, a smile already in place.

"Nope." Kuro sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"With reena-chan?" Fai added.

Kuro paused.

"You said it yourself. You didn't want to get sick. It's not raining much now, but the news says it's supposed to get pretty bad. And I still have to get Reena-chan stuff. So, i'll go and you can stay with Reena-chan. That way the both of you wouldn't get sick. See?" He beamed at him.

Kuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I'm not good with kids."

"Well, I've never been around many children myself, but we can try. Plus, there's the computer right over there."

Why did he always find a way to use his words against me? Thought Kuro as he let out another sigh. "Fine." He grumbled.

"What was that?" Fai asked, his grin growing as he leaned closer to him.

"I said fine!" Kuro growled. "Now hurry up!"

"Okay, kuro-wan!" Fai laughed, dancing out the door.

XxXxXxX

With a tan arm draped over his eyes, Kuro sat on the couch, almost drifting off into sleep. Then cries reached his ears and he jolted into a sitting position. He groaned. Reena was crying. Again. He was just about to call Fai when it hit him that Fai had left. "Dammit." He muttered to himself and got to his feet.

_What is it now?_ He thought making his way up to their bedroom. Laying on their bed, squirming in discomfort, was Reena. Still crying. He lifted her up, forgeting to support her head, again. She immediately clung to him, her crying lowering to a whimper.

Kuro just stood, stumped on what to do next. What was she crying for? He found himself wishing babies could talk. He found himself wishing he wasn't in this strange, awkward position. Reluctantly, he pulled to back of her diaper, checking in case she needed to be changed. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need to do that. Yet. A furry tail curled around his arm and Kuro stiffened. Maybe she needs to be fed. He started downstairs and to the kitchen, but stopped halfway there. He didn't know how to make a bottle. Growling in frustration, he continued on and threw the refrigerator door open.  
Reena shivered against the cool air, but continued to cling onto Kurogane. Kuro, still stuck on how to make a bottle, pulled out a mostly full carton of cow's milk. Fai drunk it, why couldn't she? But then why did he buy the formula. He pulled that out, examining it. It was powder.

Ew.

Something caught Kuro's eye just as he closed the fridge door. A folded peice of paper with a black and white cat drawn on the top. A closer look told him Fai drew it. Under the black cat the name Reena was writted and under the bigger, white cat the name Fai was written. Kuro shifted Reena in his arms and opened the paper.

**Dear kuro-myu,**

**I knew at one point Reena-chan would get hungry so I wrote this for you~ Don't get anything for her but the formula because that's all she can eat. First, you have to boil a bottle to disinfect it or she'll get sick.**

**Then mix the formula with warm water.**

**It's easy right!~ don't mess up or I'll be upset. And so will Reena-chan.**

**Byes~ **

**-F**

Something told Kuro that Fai knew he'd agree to this. How else would he be able to write the letter and draw the pictures. Kuro gritted his teeth at the defeat and got to work boiling the bottle.

XxXxXx

Many minutes later, Kuro was back in his spot on the couch. Except there was a small cat-person drinking from a bottle in his arms. Reena only finished about half of the bottle before concluding that she didn't want anymore and pushed the bottle away.

Now Reena only stared up at Kuro with wide silver eyes. Kuro stared back, finding it incredibly weird. Then realization suddenly hit him. The bottle, or half of the bottle, that she just drunk. It has to come out soewhere, sometime.

"Dammit, Fai. Hurry the hell up." Kuro said to nothing.

* * *

**Heh. I'll end it there for the sake of the suspense. I'm so mean. Maybe Kuro will get the diaper-changing experience. Maybe not. Only I know. And Fai...**

**Also, I've been currently banned from the computer and I can barely submit this chapter. It might be a while before I update but I promise to try every chance I get. Sorry.**

**Review the shortness of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not able to update as much as I want and it's killing me. I'm slowly losing the inspiration for this fic... V.v**

**

* * *

**

About an hour after the feeding,K uro found himself staring at the front door. Reena was warmly tucked in the carrier Fai found her in, pulling and chewing on a small cloth Kuro gave her. Still, Kuro willed the door to open and for Fai to walk in. The silence drove him mad, but he didn't show it. He was good at hiding things like that.

Suddenly soft mewls and whimpers hit his ears and a certain smell hit his nose.

Kuro scoffed. _Just my imagination. Fai's about walk in._

Minutes later, the whimpering grew louder.

Kuro kept his eyes on the door. _She's just bored since no one's playing with her._

Small balled fists went to her hair as Reen'a whimpering quickly grew into crying.

Kuro knew this would happen. _There's no way in hell I'm changing her._

Crying grew into wailing.

Kuro threw his glares at the front door. _He's walking in...now. _Nothing. _Dammit!_

Wailing continued.

"You win, kid! Shut up!" He growled getting to his feet. He snatched the carrier up and stomped to his room**.(Kuro, you spoiled brat! .)** Kuro set the carrier on his bed, grabbed a towel and spread it out on the bed. He lifted Reena out an instantly, the smell grew stronger. "Why can't you use the toilet like evryone else." He grumbled, laying the still wailing half-cat down.

Then he paused. _How the hell am I supposed to do this?_

Cautiously, he removed the infant of her clothing, leaving only the diaper. Still caoutious, he peeled the the soiled thing of and quickly tossed it in the trash. slightly panicing, he searched around for a clean diaper but found none.

"Where the hell are they?" He growled in frustration.

Then something caught his eye. A small piece of paper folded in half. On top it had a drawing of a cat poking a dog. Under the cat the name Fai was written, under the dog the name Kuro was writtten. Kuro rolled his eyes before opening the paper.

Hi again Kuro-wan.

You're probably completely lost as to how to change Reena-chan. I was at first too!

So, I'll just tell you~ First take the diaper off. A new one should be in the bathroom under the sink.

Silently, Kuro went to the bathroom and retrieved the pamper.

You'll also need some wipes to clean up the mess.

"Great." He muttered. Reena's wailing flooded into the bathroom and he sighed.

You have to wipe quick 'cause Reena-chan doesn't like that part. Hurry and do it now!

Kuro blinked at the note. Then went to Reena and quickly cleaned her mess.

Then just replace her old diaper with the knew one. See? It's easy~

I hope you have fun!

~F

"Yeah whatever." Kuro scoffed putting the new diaper on. Reena soon went quiet and stared at Kuro as if she couldn't believe he actually did it. Though it was a little crooked and uncomfortable.

Kuro quickly got her dressed again and went back to the main room. A sound caused him to turn towards the door.

"Oh, hi Kuro-wan. Have fun with Reena-chan? I need a little help with the crib."

For a long time Kuro only stared at him.

"Kuro-wa-"

"You idiot!" Kuro suddenly exploded. Fai blinked, completely caught off guard. "Why didn't you came a few minutes earlier!"

Fai still stared at him with the same expression. Then realization hit him and a grin grew on his face. Kuro's glare went deadlier. If possible. "You changed Reena-chan, huh?" Kuro didn't move. "Kuro-chan changed Reena-chan!" He sang.

"Shut the hell up!" kuro growled. He went over and pushed the infant into Fai's arms before stomping upstairs. (Kuro-chan, you brat!)

"W-wait. I still need help with Reena-chan's things."

* * *

**Wah! Sorry for the long wait. I feel so evil(In a bad way) for Leaving off on a cliffhanger and not updating for weeks. But parents hold grudges and mine still are. I'm barely able to get on. Grr to them. Well anyway, I felt like I made Kuro really bratty in this chapter. Can you tell? But it's okay 'cause I don't see him as the type to change a diaper out of choice. The next chapter we're time skipping towards New Years. I would do christmas, but I feel like it's too late. Why? I don't know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late new year... Really late... Anyway,here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Around two or three months later...**

Reena curiously crawled under various tables and around everyone's feet. Sakura and Syaoran's house was a new place for her after all.

"She's so cute." Sakura cooed, following her around. She stopped to look up at Fai and Kurogane. "Can she walk?"

"Not yet." Fai shook his head. "So far she can only stand. But all she's been doing is crawling around."

"And she hasn't knocked anything over?" Syaoran asked just as a loud crash was heard in another room.

"Wah!" Reena exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and rushed into the room.

They saw the piled of broken glass-like stone and Reena sitting next to it, giving her hand a confused expression.

"Ah! Reena-chan!" Sakura exclaimed before Fai could. She rushed to her and pulled her away.

Syaoran went pale and looked down, attempting to hide his face.

"S-sorry Syaoran-kun." Fai apologized sheepishly. "We'll get you a new one."

"I found that digging a couple years ago." He said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "So it can't be replaced. It's okay though."

"Hmm." He looked to Kuro for help but he only shrugged.

Reena's cries started again.

"Reena-chan was cut and I just took it out." Sakura explained. She stood, Reena in her arms and left to get a band-aid.

"We'll find a way to repay you." Fai said as he pushed Kuro to go clean the mess. "And if it makes you feel better, she knocked down plenty of dishes during meals and picture frames when we weren't looking."

"Really?" Syaoran looked up at him. "How did she get to the picture frames?"

"She usually throws things at them. I don't know why though."

"That kid's a lot of trouble." Kuro grunted sweeping the shards.

XxXxXxXx

"Only five minutes until new years, Reena-chan." Sakura sang playfully as Reena pulled her hair. Her hand still firmly gripped onto her hair, Reena turned to the TV just as it showed the excited croud of people standing outside, waiting for the new years ball to drop.

Reena released Sakura's hair and crawled over to Fai. "Wah!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and struggling to climb onto the couch the three sat on. Fai happily helped her up and she resumed her crawling. She made her way behind Fai, reaching for his hair. Fai helped her again and brought her up to sit on his shoulders. Her tiny hands gripped his golden hair.

"Two minutes, Reena-chan." Fai told her. She silently yanked at Fai's hair, searching for his ears. "Ow! That hurts!" He cried, reaching up to pry her hands from his hair.

"One minute." Syaoran said.

"Myaa!" Reena cried and everyone paused.

"What the hell!" Kuro suddenly exclaimed.

"R-Reena-chan?" Syaoran made out.

"Has that happened before?" Sakura asked, giving both Fai and Reena a surprised and confused look.

"Hm?" Fai asked. "What is it?" Then he felt Reena climb onto of his head and was surprised by how light she's gotten. Then before he could speak again, she stumbled down into his lap. Reena took the form of a black cat.

"Happy new year, everyone!" Came the loud exclaims from the TV. But no one took notice. All eyes were on Reena.

* * *

**Ha! Reena's a cat! But you already knew that. Heh heh heh... I FINALLY got this one out. And yes, my parents are still grudging. Grrr to them. It's a good thing I'm not addicted to the internet. I might die... So...review and tell me what you think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I apologize for not updating in ...forever...*sigh* I have a reason(excuse) but now I'm back and continuing! Yay~ **

**I don't own Tsubasa by the way.**

**Reena told me to tell you to enjoy~ **

**

* * *

**

All eyes were glued to Reena as she pawed Fai's shirt.

"Well, I've never had a pet cat before so I guess this makes up for it." Fai smiled.

"Oh, it's new years." Sakura said, hoping it would make things seem a little more normal.

"She's a cat?" Syaoran said, still not over it.

"Fai, you find the weirdest things." Kuro scoffed, turning away.

"Myaa!" Reena cried, swiping at the air.

Fai smiled and lifted her to get a better look. "So where do you really come from, Reena-neko-chan?"

Sakura turned to Fai, a worried expression on her face. "You wouldn't get rid of her because she turned into a cat, would you?"

Fai blinked, confused. "No. Why would I do that?"

Sakura breathe a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing you found her. Someone else might have just put her right back on the street."

"Hm." Fai smiled at the small cat pawing the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fai hummed happily as he made his way down the sidewalk, three-year old Reena following close with a brown paper bag in hand. Two good things happened before they left. One, Kuro forgot to make a lunch and went to work without it. Two, well Fai couldn't even say it to himself. He had to tell his Kuro first.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of a large construction sign. Behind lay different mounds of dirt, port-a-potties, huge construction machines, trailers, and a building that was halfway finished. Oh, and dust was everywhere.

Fai looked around for Kuro. "Hm." He couldn't see him through all of the workers that were all dressed the same. He scooped Reena into his arms and began walking. Icy blue eyes scanned for anything that could be Kurogane.

"Hey! You can't be here!" Called a voice. It sounded somewhat similar to Kuro's. "Kuro-koi!" He swung around dramatically to face him, his arm swinging open in hope of a beautiful embraced. There was silence as the one who spoke, which wasn't Kurogane, stared at him in confusion. Reena coughed.

"You're not..." Fai drooped.

"Excuse me, but it's not safe for you here. I must ask you to leave." He continued. Then his eyes went to Reena who was staring at him. "What the..."

"Oh, I'm actually looking for someone who works here. Could you get him for me?" Fai smiled sweetly.

"Um. What's his name?"

"Kurogane."

"Oh sure. Wait over there." He pointed a little past a group of trailers were wooden benches sat.

"Okay!" Fai skipped towards the benches. He sat Reena on top of one and took a seat himself.

"Kuro's work is cool, isn't it Reena?" Fai asked.

"Huh?" Reena said, tilting her head. Though Fai knew she heard him. It was just something she picked up.

"Oi. What are you doing here?" Came a gruff voice.

This time Fai turned to see who it was before dramatically glomping him. "Wah!"

"Get off of me, idiot! This isn't telling me why you're here." He growled peeling the blond away.

Fai pouted. "We were just bringing you lunch." Reena held the paper bag in the air to prove his point. "Sit!" He pushed Kuro into a sitting position and sat down next to him. "If you get me into trouble with this i'll"

"Oh kuro-ne, you never care about stuff like that." Fai said waving his hand dismissively.

"Wah." Reena said going through the bag and pulling out the first thing, a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. She placed it in front of Kuro and continued going through the bag.

"Also, I have to tell you something." Fai continued. Kuro began unwrapping his sandwich and Reena pushed a bottle of water towards him. "What is it?"

"Hm. Let's see. How can I be more suspenseful about this?" He mused, looking towards the sky.

"Just tell me." Kuro snapped.

"All right. Alright." Fai laughed. "You're so impatient." Reena pushed a pear towards him. "Well, it turns out that Sakura and Syaoran found out yesterday that they're going to be parents."

Kuro stopped mid-chew and gave Fai a look. "What?" Fai laughed. Kuro just shook his head. Reena pushed three cookies wrapped in plastic towards him. Again, Kuro gave Fai a look.

"I know how much you love cookies." He sang.

"I told you a million times that I hate sweets." He growled. Reena silently opened the plastic and took a cookie for herself.

"Well, anyway. When I talked to them, Syaoran says it was an accident, but Sakura says it wasn't. What do you think?" He tilted his head just as Reena had.

"I think the kid's panicking." Kuro scoffed.

"Well, I think we should give them our full support!" Fai announced, throwing a fist in the air.

"Ha!" Reena agreed, throwing both hands in the air.

Kuro only sighed.

* * *

**Yes! I finish! The reason it took so long was...well I couldn't think of anything past the new year's part. I seriously sat there, thinking and came up with nothing. The next day, nothing. I just kept going blank. Wah! But then... I thought, 'I don't have to continue from there!' I laughed and called myself an idiot. Ha.**

**So now that I got that off my chest, I have a vision for this fic. It can't be normal. So far, it seems too normal for me. I thought about having Reena see demons or ghost or something, but eh. Any suggestions are welcome no matter how insane they are! Review for Reena 'kay~**


End file.
